


Dream (di Arachnethe2)

by TJill



Series: The Vulcans are a rather surprising breed [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Het and Slash, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: È da non credere, cosa passa in testa a certa gente!(ma bisogna ricordare che... chi la fa l'aspetti ^_-)





	Dream (di Arachnethe2)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/517517) by Arachethe2. 

> Questa storia è la numero quattro di una serie completamente tradotta: Permanently Floored - Influenced - The Unexpected Black Out - **Dream** \- Scream!
> 
> Titolo: Dream (Sogno)
> 
> Autrice: Arachne the two
> 
> Traduttrice: T'Jill

************************************************************************************************************************

Stava sognandolo di nuovo:  
  
era in un turboascensore, sola con lui, distesa tra le sue braccia, e permetteva alle sue labbra di indugiarle lungo la gola, alle sue mani di carezzarle il corpo, dalla vita su fino al seno, quindi nuovamente giù ai fianchi. Sentì la sua erezione farsi sempre più insistente e premerle contro il ventre, il suo respiro divenire più rapido e più roco, mentre esigeva la sua bocca in un lungo bacio appassionato.  
  
La porta sibilò aprendosi, mentre capitombolavano fuori e raggiungevano il suo alloggio sul Ponte 5, quasi accecati dalla passione. Non era mai stata sull’Enterprise, ma era sicura che nel suo sogno entrambi si trovavano là. Una volta entrati, si fermarono nella zona giorno. Non ricordava quale tipo di mobili c'erano lì. Il suo essere era interamente concentrato su quegli occhi neri, che non consentivano alla sua mente altra scelta che l’obbedienza.  
  
Con pochi movimenti, nulla che sprecasse tempo o energia, lui la liberò dei suoi vestiti, e con ogni indumento che cadeva anche il controllo emozionale di lei crollava -- livello dopo livello.  
  
La sollevò e la portò verso il letto, nella zona notte. La donna non fece alcuno sforzo per resistergli. Ad ogni secondo che passava, in lei aumentava il desiderio. Ogni millimetro del suo corpo bramava di essere toccato, accarezzato, baciato, lambito dalla sua delicata lingua bruciante. L’uomo rimase in piedi a fianco del letto. Lei alzò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi non lasciarono mai quelli di lui. Fissava come se fosse ipnotizzata il lento, oh quanto tormentosamente lento, movimento delle sue mani verso l’allacciatura della tunica blu della Flotta Stellare, per aprirla. Se la strappò di dosso e la lasciò cadere sul pavimento. Quindi la nera maglia regolamentare seguì l’uniforme blu. Per un momento la donna quasi dimenticò di respirare, mentre guardava la pallida pelle olivastra, i capezzoli di un verde più intenso in mezzo alla peluria nera del petto, che continuava a scendere lungo il ventre, formando una sottile traccia scura che scompariva sotto la vita dei suoi severi pantaloni. Lentamente, molto lentamente egli slacciò la chiusura per rivelare di più della sua bruna avvenenza, poi si chinò a sfilare gli stivali e in un rapido movimento si strappò via i calzoni neri della divisa, e quindi i boxer. Rimase in piedi di fronte ai suoi occhi adoranti, orgoglioso eppur dignitoso nella sua eccitata, indescrivibile bellezza.

“Spock,” sussurrò lei quando il corpo dell’uomo coprì il suo e cominciò a succhiarle i seni, a leccare il suo ombelico e quindi continuò a scendere verso il centro più intimo.

“Spock,” disse forte quando lui le separò le cosce per mordere gentilmente la pelle sensibile all’interno.  
  
“Spock,” ringhiò quando lui seppellì la bocca tra i peli del pube, le leccò il clitoride, quindi gentilmente spinse quella umida sorgente di magico piacere nella sua vagina.  
  
Era vicina, così vicina che sarebbe esplosa sotto il suo prossimo tocco. Egli guardò su: “Ti fidi di me?” Una profonda voce vellutata, che parlava in un basso, intimo tono.  
  
Ci vollero alcuni secondi prima che lei potesse pronunciare forte anche solo una parola: “Sì.”

L’uomo allungò un braccio fuori vista e afferrò qualcosa nascosto sotto un cuscino. Lentamente si sedette e le disse piano: “Dammi le mani.” Parlava gentilmente, ma nel suo tono c’era un accenno di comando. Lei obbedì e guardò come se fosse mesmerizzata le sciarpe di seta nera che venivano legate intorno ai suoi polsi, quindi il volto privo di emozione di Spock mentre le alzava le braccia oltre la testa e le legava alla testiera del letto.  
  
Si sentì indifesa e vulnerabile, distesa così di fronte a lui, a permettergli di possederla in un modo tanto indecente. Però sì, lo desiderava. Presto, subito. Così adesso presto lui si sarebbe gettato sul suo corpo, presto l’avrebbe penetrata e guidata verso le più alte vette del piacere.  
  
Ma lui rimase inginocchiato al suo fianco, senza fare alcun tentativo di proseguire il loro amplesso…  
  
E poi all’improvviso ci fu un umano, anch’egli completamente nudo, seduto sul letto accanto a lui, e lei guardò con orrore mentre i due si girarono l’uno verso l’altro – assaporandosi a vicenda in un profondo bacio appassionato. Desiderò urlare, ma guardandoli entrambi fu incapace di emettere un singolo suono.  
  
Gli uomini continuarono a baciarsi, leccarsi e mordersi l’un l’altro le labbra, le guance, le orecchie, le gole. La donna desiderò scalciare, ma la connessione tra il suo cervello e gli arti era venuta a mancare. E lei non poté fare altro che giacere in quel modo, trasformata in riluttante spettatrice di quel perverso spettacolo  
  
E il Vulcaniano e l’umano continuarono a fare l’amore. L’uomo fu disteso sulla schiena, il Vulcaniano in mezzo alle sue cosce succhiò forte il suo pene eretto, poi gli leccò lo scroto, finché il maschio umano non poté fare altro che gemere indifeso contro le ondate di piacere che s’infrangevano su di lui. E, Dio, era magnifico, tutti e due erano magnifici. E lei, guardandoli, sentì che si stava eccitando di nuovo – contro la sua volontà.   
  
E si senti furibonda!  
  
Il Vulcaniano si sollevò sulle ginocchia e girò con facilità sullo stomaco il suo amante umano. La donna quasi sussultò. No, non intendevano…  
  
Ma stavano facendolo davvero:  
  
In un veloce, fluido movimento il Vulcaniano penetrò il corpo compatto sotto di lui e l’umano rispose con un forte singhiozzo. E poi lei guardò, scioccata, Spock, scopare violentemente Kirk di fronte ai suoi occhi, tutta la strada dalla prima spinta di quei fianchi snelli fino a che entrambi esplosero nell’orgasmo. E guardandoli giacere insieme ancora allacciati, anche lei venne…  
  
T’Pring balzò su, inzuppata di sudore, ansimando forte. Ci vollero ben 3.5 secondi prima che riconoscesse dov’era: nella sua casa, nella camera da letto, accanto a Stonn che dormiva.  
  
Ancora, pensò, kaijdth, l’aveva sognato ancora. Si alzò, sentendo la sgradita umidità in mezzo alle gambe. Stonn si stirò nel sonno. La donna lasciò la camera da letto più rapidamente che poté. In quel momento non sarebbe stata in grado di dargli alcuna spiegazione. Era felicissima che non si fosse svegliato.  
  
Camminò fino alla terrazza della loro casa e rimase là in piedi, lasciando che il vento freddo del deserto dissipasse il calore in lei. Rammentava esattamente quando questi sogni erano cominciati. Era successo dopo l’annuncio ufficiale della Casa di Surak, che Spock cha’Sarek si era legato a James T. Kirk.  
  
Era ancora convinta della sua decisione di scegliere Stonn come suo compagno. Ma poi erano iniziati i sogni su loro tre, e spesso, durante le sue giornate piene di impegni, era perseguitata da quelle immagini disperatamente erotiche. Si avvolse più strettamente la tunica attorno al corpo.  
  
Un’altra notte solitaria stava lentamente passando...  
  
E mentre l’alba cominciava a tingere di rosso il cielo all’orizzonte, lei rimase ancora a lungo in piedi là fuori.  
  
  
Fine

* * *

Nota: Se i nomi dei personaggi non vi dicono niente (mi sembra impossibile, ma non si sa mai), su Wikipedia trovate la voce [Amok Time.](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amok_Time)


End file.
